Drops of insperation
by Muroshi
Summary: Little bits of story that just seem to have come to me but I have no idea where they would go and are free to adopt.
1. Clone

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

**Clone**

He had finally done it. It took him several years to learn the right clones and to create the seal but Naruto Uzumaki's greatest creation was about to become a reality.

He carefully stepped into the sealing chamber he had prepared for this and looked to the massive seal array he had created. When taken in it appeared to be a chart of the basic elements of ninjutsu, a massive tao yin yang surrounded by representations of the five basic elements. He just hoped it would be enough and that to finish his project he would not have to expand to the ten Kekkei Genkai sub elements or even the ten Kekkei Tota elements. Only a bearer of the Rinnigan could ever complete his project if that were true.

Stepping first to the wind element which was his strongest he produced a Kemuri Bushin or smoke clone who sat in meditation. He had originally thought that this clone would take the fire position but had found one that would represent fire far better and had yet to find another clone that could represent wind.

Stepping to the representation of fire he created a Bushin DaiBakuha who took up its meditative position. What better to represent fire than a fiery explosion?

Next he stepped around the circle to water and created a Mizu Bushin. The basic water clone began to meditate on the symbol it represented.

Stepping up to the earth station he created a Doton: Kage Bushin or what some referred to as the mud clone. He hated horking up the mud but it was the only earth clone he knew about that didn't need the freaky Iwa hand mouth forbidden technique. Not to mention who knew what kneading the Uzumaki special chakra into one instead of Diedra's explosive chakra would even create.

Stepping to the final elemental symbol in his seal he created his sensei's own creation the Raiton: Kage Bushin. When he had found out about this which was the final clone he had to find he nearly kissed the man. He had thought he might never find a lightning based clone without creating it and his lightning elemental manipulation wasn't up to par yet. Since it wasn't his element it would take several months of clone training to get it up enough to create his own techniques.

Moving in to the center of his seal diagram he created two standard Kage Bushin one who sat in the yang seal position and one who sat in the yin circle in the yang section. The shadow clone in the small yin circle immediately developed a line of red under each of his eyes and he knew from experience that his eyes would be golden with toad like bar shaped pupils. It was drawing upon nature's energy to go into sage mode.

Next he created an Oboro Bushin who stood in the yin section. He had originally thought to use a basic Bushin to represent yin but the haze clone had the lovely property of reforming itself when it was disrupted which would hopefully have a great effect on his final creation.

Finally he dropped into his mindscape and stepped into the chamber of the sealed Kyubi. "I thought I would tell you my creation is about to be finished. I am about to draw upon your power to finish it," he told the fox.

"Whatever. I don't really care what you do with your pathetic mortal existence," growled the massive malevolent multi-tailed fox.

Flashing back to reality he drew upon a small fraction of the fox's power. It was just enough to give him the red slitted eyes, claws, and distorted whisker marks without the chakra shroud. He then formed another Kage Bushin or as he liked to call it a Yokai: Kage Bushin with it. The feral looking clone sat in the yang circle of the yin section. He had originally intended to have the Sage clone and Demon clones swapped before he remembered that his father had only sealed the yang essence of the Kyubi into him.

Finally he was ready. All the elements were in place. He and the nine clones went through the hundred necessary hand signs rapidly but smoothly as he had been practicing for this for a long time and finally shouted out, "Fuin," activating the massive seal array.

Smoke filled the chamber as the seal took effect and finally once it had cleared his creation was revealed.

* * *

AN: I just had this idea to write up. I have no idea what the final product is if Naruto himself is perhaps effected or even if it is normal timeline or perhaps this is during a time loop story where he has learned all these clones. It is just a small story that wouldn't get out of my head and that I didn't want to lose to time with my poor memory. If you want to adopt this story idea or add it to an existing story then please take it and run with it.


	2. Frozen

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Frozen

Haku truly now knew what Kakashi had been speaking of with his comment on the bridge about Naruto being the Leaf villages most unpredictable hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

Ever since Haku joined the Leaf village the odd child had been a constant whirling bundle of energy and was amazed at the ice user's abilities constantly asking questions and making comments on how cool they were often with the pun intended. But what was even more astonishing was how the blonds mind worked when it came to ideas for jutsu.

"You know this is the most absolutely crazy idea that I have ever heard of for a use of my bloodline," Haku told the slightly younger orange clad ninja.

"Yeah but if we can get it working it would make us an unstoppable duo better even than you and Zabuza," Naruto responded.

"Still, forming one of my mirrors into a copy of Kubrikiribocho and hiding inside of it making senbon attacks while you wield it in melee is still one of the craziest things I have ever heard of," responded the ice user.

"Well you should also learn to wield it too that way when I'm not around you can have a clone use it or attack from within it too. Perhaps have a clone on each side of so they can attack in both directions at the same time even," responded the blond.

As the implications of that thought came, Haku's body became stiff almost as if frozen. "Whenever you learn how to craft your own jutsu please remind me never to fight you again. The way your mind works you would come up with something that no one could ever even possibly think was possible to pull off and make it more famous than the Yellow flash," Haku eventually responded once the shock of the idea finally passed.

* * *

**AN:** just a short Ice Jutsu idea that I have no use for right now but thought I would put it out there for use by anyone who likes it. I also made it gender neutral for Haku as I like stories with male, female, and futa Haku.


	3. Control

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Control

"Stupid Kakashi sensei, always saying I need better chakra control before he can teach me," grumbled an irate Naruto. He had asked his jonin sensei if he would teach him some ninjutsu since he had been teaching the last Uchiha but as usual he had gotten the same response he had been getting since they had returned from their mission to Wave.

Now he was walking through the library, even though he knew they didn't want him in there, looking for information. Finally in the back of the ninja section he had found an old dusty tome that had obviously not seen use in a long time labeled 'Theoretical Chakra Control'.

Taking the book down he began leafing through it reading about how most chakra control techniques are based upon one of the five elements. The techniques began with the easiest starting in the earth section and following the elemental chart until finishing with the hardest exercise in lightning.

This also meant that much like your chakra level your elemental affinity affected how easy it was for you to learn chakra control with earth users having the hardest and lightning users the easiest. The book also stated that learning and mastering elemental manipulation techniques and shape manipulation techniques like fire manipulation or chakra strings while not among the list of exercises would also help in building one's chakra control.

The book went on to explain that only people with Kage level chakra stores would ever be able to master all the levels of control and few ever even tried due to the difficulty even if the exercises also helped to build those stores up to that level.

Finally he came to the listings of the exercises and began reading them. First was the earth element technique leaf balancing which was listed as a half step technique that was used to teach the basics for the true first step towards chakra mastery which was the earth element technique tree or wall climbing exercise Kakashi had taught them.

Next was a water element technique where one uses a constantly fluctuating amount of chakra to stand upon the water surface. At this level if he was to learn to exert enough force he could then move himself without even taking a step simply skating along on his chakra. This would be his first exercise he would have to master since his sensei wouldn't train him but he continued to read into the listings so he would know each of the steps that were to come so he could just move on immediately when completing a step.

The book next listed another earth element half step known as Kunai balancing where one used there chakra to balance a kunai without cutting themselves but much like with leaf to tree this was only a half-step as the true step would be waling upon a bed of nails since as with all the techniques the sole of the foot was the hardest place to focus chakra.

Next was again a half-step called the earth element bed of razors that used razors instead of nails used in the previous technique. This half-step was listed because it was difficult to find the necessary surface for the true step known as water element razor ice. This technique used uneven razor sharp ice that would melt constantly changing the surface shape instead of the evenly laid strait edge metal razors giving an entirely different and far more difficult challenge.

After that would be the first fire element technique the bed of hot coals in which one would use chakra to inure the foot to the heat of a walk through a bed of hot coals and ash.

Next earth technique was considered the pinnacle of Suna's chakra control techniques in which one used chakra to remain stable on the surface of the ever shifting sands without sinking and a true master could then combine this with the water walking to cross quicksand.

Again returning to water one must then be able to walk upon the surface of newly fallen snow without breaking the surface much like one had done with the sand. This would also be a difficult one for him to find the required surface for as it rarely snowed in the land of fire.

Next was one of the most truly dangerous ones to learn and few ever gained this level due to the danger. The fire element lava walk required one to start out walking on cooling lava but eventually to obtain mastery one would cross hot flowing liquid lava. He shuddered at this though but planned to persevere and gain true chakra mastery.

Now he was getting into the purely theoretical levels of chakra control as there were no known masters at the time of the writing of this book of the wind element double jump in which one would for a moment form a barrier of pure chakra while in midair and jump off of it. It was theorized that a master of this technique would be able to form any fuinjutsu seal they wanted out of raw chakra in an instant. 'Perhaps that was how the Fourth Hokage had become so famous for his instant seals,' he mused.

Back once again to the earth style one must learn to pass through any environment and using pure chakra control leave no tracks what so ever. The trackless step sounded like a very useful technique to learn even besides the point of gaining chakra control.

The next water element technique had a half step where one would walk up a waterfall before the true step of learning to walk upon the mist or fog alone. If he knew the hidden mist jutsu this one would be awesome allowing him to effectively produce his own ladder of mist.

Fire once again had a dangerous one where you would produce a large fire and learn to walk on the ephemeral flame itself. A true master would even be able to use this technique across their entire body to basically become immune to fire.

The wind technique could then be considered an advanced version of the previous technique in which one instead of momentarily forming a barrier under one's foot while in midair one would instead learn to do this continuously to effectively walk on air. This wind walk was perhaps one of the most exciting ones to Naruto as it would be almost like flying even if he had to run to do it. Then he came to the thought if he were to use the previous chakra skating technique he truly would be able to fly though it would use enormous amounts of chakra he was sure.

Finally came the one lightning technique which required one to have an ally who could ranged lightning techniques or to stand within a lightning cloud with the previous technique and wait for lightning to strike though when he thought about it he might be able to perform a half step for this one. The technique was known as ride the lightning in which one would allow their chakra to latch them on to a lightning bolt and truly move at the speed of lightning. He figured for a half step he could simply stand on the Konoha power lines and latch onto the flowing current within allowing it to move him along.

Closing the book and putting it back on the shelf he immediately rushed out to find a lake. He was going to master all the steps and perhaps even find out all the elemental and shape manipulation techniques available after. He would show Kakashi sensei who was the better student. When he could ride the lightning then he would be truly impressed.

* * *

**AN:** This was basically just a bunch of chakra control exercises I had come up with and thought while I won't be using it in a story any time soon that making it into a little mini fic in which Naruto is trying to better himself without help as is many times the case in the Fan fiction world. It just makes me think about the look on Sasuke's face when he faces this Naruto at the Valley of the End his Sharingan showing him that his Chidori is going to hit without fail and that the acceptance of this fact is in Naruto's eyes when suddenly the first lick of energy reaches out and suddenly faster than his eyes can track Naruto is beside him the strike passing millimeters in front of him barely scorching his orange jumpsuit and then he is struck by the rasengan in the blond's hand. Or perhaps he is fighting the Raikage who has activated his lightning armor and almost casually forms a shadow clone who then henges into a kunai he throws it and no matter where in the aura of lightning it hits is driven strait through the man where ever he wants it to, be it the hand, foot, head, or even heart. Hope you enjoyed and that something in here gives you inspiration.


	4. Masks

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Masks

Sometimes things happen in life that leave a person scarred. Physical scars leave a visible mark upon the wounded but the greater shame is mental scars. Mental scars can easily go undiagnosed, especially when the one who has them remains reluctant to reveal them.

At a young age Naruto had gone through an event that left such mental scars that in the end he began to repress all emotions. But the boy was not quite the idiot that most think him today. He realized that if he were to become one of the emotionless robots that some mentally scarred become that he would be forced to deal with the scars and that was something that he was not willing to face.

He was inspired by the Anbu Inu who wore a mask on his face even when off duty as Kakashi Hatake. When on duty he would then where both his normal mask and the regulation Anbu mask. These masks allowed Hatake to more readily conceal the pain of loss that he went through daily.

It was an old theater that gave him his second piece of inspiration. In the theater there were once only two types of plays. The twin masks of Comedy and Tragedy were the representation of these two Ideals. These would also be the two masks that Naruto would figuratively put on.

Most people when they see the boy would see the mask of comedy, a loudmouthed rambunctious idiot prankster who never stops smiling no matter what happens to him. To the general populous this was the epitome of who the boy was. But he knew that with the amount of negativity that surrounded him on a daily basis that some would try to look past this mask knowing that it would be impossible for one remain so chipper in such a situation without being a bit off in the head.

For these people if they looked long enough they would see the mask of tragedy. A sad lonely boy who wore orange and pulled pranks while proclaiming that one day he would be Hokage as a sad outcry for attention. This mask would show just a hint of resentment for his situation as was to be expected but would also be balanced out by a greater amount of fear to show those who might start to fear him for that anger that he was weak and not truly worth being feared.

Some people would be drawn to the first mask making friends with the seemingly endless sunny persona. These people he considered shallow but allowed the mask to continue the friendships as bonds he understood were a source of great strength and could provide greater security as it would mean having those who would aid him. Several princesses he had saved during his missions had been drawn to this persona and would become strong supporters of him.

Others were repulsed by this persona and he would actively pursue their acceptance to subtly portray the second mask. Sakura was the ideal example of this as her violent tendencies would leave him seemingly wounded after an encounter.

This portrayal also had those drawn to it. His one fan girl Hinata and the false hunter nin Haku both were taken in by the seeming sadness of his situation and turned to his will. Hinata following him around and as she was the heiress of a major clan this brought the attention of others to him leading them to look closer and perhaps also begin to respect him. Haku on the other hand would be an enemy who was taken in and in turn could not fight to his fullest extent allowing his team to carry the day.

But truly behind both of the masks was a cold emotionless and logical mind who was constantly planning every move he made in life from when it was appropriate for him to seem weak and loose a fight to when he must at all costs provide the right words to turn someone to his side. If others knew the real him they would think he was a dark and perhaps very dangerous individual but none had ever penetrated both of his masks as he always was wearing both never letting them slide.

This was how he preferred it as it was far better than facing the darkness that would come were he to open the scars so that they could heal. As any good medic can tell you sometimes a scar runs so deep that to open it in order to heal it would be fatal in and of itself. That just wasn't a chance he was willing to take so he was fine remaining in his current darkness.

* * *

**AN**: Yeah kinda a dark one but this is what my muse gave me when I looked at a pendant bearing the comedy and tragedy masks that I wear on a daily basis. Almost as a reminder of what I would be if I let myself fall too far. But in the end I suppose that is what draws me to fan fiction and Naruto in particular.


	5. Naruto the Hand

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Naruto the Hand

Naruto almost felt like cheering as he arrived in the clearing with the small shed where he was to meet Mizuki sensei. He had managed to sneak into the Hokage tower to take the forbidden scroll of sealing for his makeup test and while the Hokage had caught him he managed to knock him out with his Sexy jutsu and get away.

"Now to just learn one of the techniques and pass the test," he mumbled to himself as he plopped down against the shed nicking his hand on an exposed nail.

Checking his hand and seeing the cut was shallow he chose to ignore it and open the scroll the small amount of blood that had welled up to the surface brushing across a tiny spiral shaped seal at the edge of the scroll. With a poof of smoke three things appeared on the scroll obscuring the first technique from view. There was a pair of gloves made of soft yet sturdy black snake skin leather with a fringe of glass beads in groupings of three and a tome labeled Bigby Uzumaki's Far Fist Nin-taijutsu.

'Bigby Uzumaki?' he mused to himself. "Awesome! I get to learn techniques created by someone who must have been related to me," the boy cheered as he set the large scroll and gloves to the side and opened the book to the first page.

He looked to the first line which read, '_Know that I, Bigby Uzumaki "Master of the Unseen Hand", write this book so that the foes of future generations of Uzumaki may bask in the glory of being beaten by my Far Fist style or that should the worst happen and the Uzumaki clan should fall that our name shall live on in the legends of those who face whomever finds this book_.'

Beside this text in the margin of the page he saw another person's notes in flowing script reading, '_Bigby jiji was always a bit conceited about his style. But if you aren't an Uzumaki you had best wait to learn this style until you have high chunin to low jonin level chakra reserves. Fortunately for us Uzumaki's we have jonin level reserves by the age of ten_.'

"Wow. I have that much chakra?" the boy asked.

'_With this book should come a set of black snakeskin gloves lined with seals that will aid you in learning how to focus your chakra for my jutsus as well as containing training seals around the wrist,'_ the text stated.

'_Not to mention the seals that attempt to make all ninjutsu used appear as or contain the image of a hand or fist of some type_,' was the snarky side note.

'_If the gloves are lost or stolen the final pages of the book contain the instructions for the crafting of a new set and the necessary seals that need to be applied to the inner lining. You will need these gloves until you unlock the Uzumaki special chakra, should you be lucky enough to be one of the bearers of it, or until you become a true master of chakra shape manipulation as this style is designed to contain no hand signs_,' It continued.

'_Too bad jiji never got around to exploring the power chakra nature manipulation could add to the equation once you no longer need the gloves. The defensive techniques would use a whole lot less chakra to maintain if used with a solid chakra like earth style or our cousin's among the Senju's wood style. Not to mention the restraint techniques would be dangerous with fire or lightning_,' the note mused.

Turning Naruto grabbed the gloves and looked inside finding that yes the white silk was lined with numerous tiny seals and two larger ones at each wrist.

Looking back to the book he read, '_Each glove has a weight seal on the palm side of the wrist. This will increase your arm strength and speed for the corresponding taijutsu style_.'

'_Don't activate any of the training seals without someone else there to remove the gloves in case you have mistakenly set the seals too high_,' warned the note.

"Right I will have to ask Iruka sensei to help me with that later but it's not like I was going to learn a whole taijutsu style before the end of my test," he commented to himself.

'_The back of the left wrist has a gravity seal which when activated increases the effect gravity has upon you. This will work on your full body strength, durability and stamina_,' the text explained.

'_Don't increase it more than one tenth the strength of gravity at a time and always consult a medic to see if it is safe to increase it more. Too much gravity can crush your internal organs like a grape and pulverize your bones. Not to mention inhibiting vertical growth if activated before puberty has ended. Bigby jiji never exceeded four foot_,' was the somewhat morbid note.

"So save that seal until I grow taller or I will always be short," he noted to himself.

'_Finally the back of the right wrist has a resistance seal. This will help improve your speed, agility, and reflexes_,' finished the text.

'_This can range from moving against a light breeze to trying to walk submerged in congealed gelatin. Just remember to regularly deactivate all of the seals in order to get used to fighting with the boost this training gives you_,' suggested the note.

He turned to the next page now and read, '_Now let us begin teaching you the jutsu of the style.'_

What followed was a list of the techniques along with similar comments by the mysterious editor. He read through them and practiced some of the more useful ones with the help of the gloves. It was perhaps an hour later when Iruka showed up.

"Naruto, What do you think you are doing stealing the scroll of seals?" he asked loudly.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I'm ready to show you some of the awesome jutsu in Bigby-jiji's book and then you will pass me like Mizuki-sensei said right," the boy excitedly responded.

"Mizuki?" Iruka mumbled questioningly then turned to a sound and dived at Naruto shouting, "Naruto get down!"

Seeing the shuriken and kunai hurling at him thanks to the warning Naruto turned almost instinctively putting one of his hands up and intoning, "Interposing Hand" causing a five foot solid chakra hand to appear between him and the projectiles just as Iruka hit him from the side intending to knock him out of the path of the blades. The volley of blades clanged off the surface of the barrier of chakra and fell to the ground. "What the Hell Mizuki-sensei?" shouted out Naruto.

"You didn't really think I wanted you to learn anything from that scroll did you Naruto. Everyone in the village hates you because the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubi into a baby sacrificing his life. You are the Nine-tales. I'm just surprised that Iruka would attempt to protect you," he snidely said.

"Naruto isn't the fox, just the warden of his prison. You though Mizuki have manipulated Naruto into bringing the scroll of seals here and broken the Third Hokage's law about revealing the fate of the Kyubi. Surrender now or I will be forced to execute you right here and now," Iruka said in a cold voice.

Pulling one of his massive shuriken and spinning it rapidly Mizuki said, "As if you could even hurt me. I will just kill you and the brat and take the scroll."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Finger darts!" shouted out Naruto as he fired a volley of tiny chakra blasts from the tips of each of his fingers at Mizuki. The man tried to dodge but the attacks curved to follow him each striking him successfully. Naruto started continuously firing the tiny chakra blasts at the traitor until finally he was knocked unconscious.

"Come on Naruto let's get Mizuki and the scroll back to the Hokage and you can tell me about these new jutsu you seem to have learned so quickly," Iruka said as he moved to lift Mizuki.

The exuberant boy immediately began telling him about the book that had literaly popped out of the scroll when he had opened it and how it was written by an Uzumaki and had a cool nintaijutsu style. Iruka listened indulgently as they made their way back to the Hokage tower to the amazing things the book Naruto had found contained. Perhaps with this book he wouldn't have to worry about his little brother figure even if he didn't have the clone jutsu down.

* * *

**AN**: This would obviously be a MrWriterWriter's What's In The Scroll Challenge story. Back in my days of playing third edition D&D I had a sorcerer who specialized in Force spells and even took the feat Thematic spells which changed the appearance of all of his spells to fit in with the Bigby's hand spells. I just had the thought what if Naruto received a jutsu book containing the Bigby jutsus and thematic versions of other spells. Eventualy he would become so good with them he could use the E-rank Bigby's helpful hand to deliver a rasengan at range.

Bigby's Interposing Hand – B-rank defensive jutsu provides cover from a single target's attacks with a large five foot hand made of chakra moving to remain between you and the target.

Finger Darts (Magic Missile) – D-rank attack jutsu fires several small blasts of raw chakra shaped like and from the tips of your fingers at a target that hit without fail as long as they have no cover.

Bigby's helpful hand – E-rank jutsu that forms a small hand of chakra that aids you in delicate tasks like having a third hand. A master of the style can even use it to form hand seals while one hand is occupied with something like a weapon.


End file.
